Switch Bodies
by ichigo akira
Summary: Kyou and Yuki have such different personalities, don't they? Hmm... What will happen if they switch bodies? [YxTxK]
1. How It Began

Hiya everyone! My first Furuba fic, finally:) I got this very random idea of Kyo and Yuki switch bodies after watching 'Freaky Friday' (for like the sixth time)! o.O;; So, plz r&r!

Gomen nasai for my English, it's just my second language…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket…

(**Fruits Basket**) (**Switch Bodies**) (**Chapter One**) (**How it Began**)

"RIIIINNNNGGG!" the bell rang just after the teacher finished explaining about science.

"Okay class, you can go now. Have a nice afternoon!" said the teacher, then he went out of the classroom. The cat and the rat were waiting for Tohru who was searching for her pen.

"Do you need any help, Honda-san?" asked Yuki nicely.

"Iie… Sohma-kun… I found it! Thanks though." Tohru took the pen and put it into her pencil case. Yuki smiled.

"No problem."

While waiting, Kyou looked outside the window. "Damn, it's raining again!" He stared at the sky. 'Shoot! Why's it raining very heavily? Argh! I can't go home in the rain like this!'

"Kyou-kun, are you coming?" asked Tohru suddenly.

"Um… No," Kyou answered.

"Huh? But-"

"I'm gonna wait for the rain to stop."

"But the weather forecast said it's going to rain until night! You can't stay in school until then, Kyou-kun! You'd get sick! And what'll you eat for dinner? Where are you going to sleep? Ah! Kyou-kun please…! I don't want to see you get sick!" said Tohru with a worried look on her face. Kyou's face flushed a little. Not wanting to make her even more worry about him, he nodded. Tohru smiled happily with his reply. "Then, come on!"

"Okay…" Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru walked down the stairs, to their locker. Tohru and Yuki took their umbrella, while Kyou was still looking for it. 'Where's that damn umbrella? Shoot!' Then suddenly he realized something. 'Wait… Two days ago was raining, and I used my umbrella to go home and… AHHH! I left it! I didn't bring it back to school! Why should I be so DUMB? Baka me! Baka! Baka!' he cursed himself.

"Kyou-kun?"

"I… Didn't bring my umbrella…"

"You mean… Your umbrella's not with you right now?" Tohru asked. Kyou nodded.

"Baka neko! (A/N: baka neko Stupid cat!)" he heard a voice that he'd hated all his life.

"What did you, say kuso nezumi? (A/N: Kuso nezumi Damn rat)"

"I said 'baka neko', didn't you hear that? You know it's been raining since two weeks ago, and it's still going to rain until two weeks from now! Just a dumb person can leave his umbrella at home."

"Argh! Kuso nezumi, you're gonna pay for that!" Kyou exclaimed and tried to punch Yuki, but as usual, he got kicked by Yuki.

"Aaaaaahhh! Kyou-kun, are you all right?" Tohru bent down to make sure Kyou was OK.

"Yeah… Um-yeah, sure… I-I-I'm okay," answered Kyou with a hint of a blush on his cheek. "Let's go!"

"But you… I mean, you're not going to go out there like that, are you? You'll catch a cold!" said Tohru. They fell silent. Then instantly Tohru got an idea. "Ah! Why don't Sohma-kun share his umbrella with Kyou-kun? Mine's too small to be used for two people."

"ME sharing an umbrella with this DAMN RAT? No way!" protested Kyou.

"But if you don't, you won't be able to get home! Please Kyou-kun?" Seeing her face right in front of him made Kyou couldn't think anymore. His heart running, his face was as red as a tomato. 'Uh… This feeling again!' he thought. He couldn't refuse Tohru every time she did something like that.

"Um… Well… I… Uh…"

"Please, Kyou-kun?"

"Okay…"

"Yay! Arigatou, Kyou-kun!" Tohru smiled. Both Yuki and Kyou were amazed by her smile. "So, shall we get going? It's getting late. Shigure-san will be worried about us."

"I'm sure he won't," Yuki and Kyou said in a unison. They stared at each other, then looked away.

"Sure he will. Shigure-san's such a nice person!"

"He's not," they replied at the same time, again.

"Uhh… Okay… Well, let's go!"

While walking, neither of Kyou or Yuki talked. 'It sould've been caused of me! Because I forced Sohma-kun to share umbrella with Kyou-kun, now they should be mad at me! But if I didn't do that, Kyou-kun will get sick because he wanted to stay at school until night! Ah! Or is it because I said Shigure-san was nice? Well, he definitely is nice, but what if Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun didn't think so? Aaaaahh! They're mad at me! What should I do? What should I do?' thought Tohru, felt guilty and panicked about this. 'Wait! I know!'

"Kyou-kun, Sohma-kun, what do you want for dinner?"

"Huh? What?" the cat said.

"Do you want anything for dinner? I'll gladly make something that you like" 'Then I hope they won't be mad at me anymore!' Tohru thought happily.

"Well… Everything without leeks will be okay for me…" Kyou answered.

"Sohma-kun?"

"I'll eat everything Honda-san makes," Yuki smiled. "With leeks would be even better."

"What did you say, you damn rat! You know I don't like-I mean, hate leeks! What do you mean by saying that?" Kyou said in a high voice.

"So what? _You_'re the one who hate leeks. I don't."

"You're gonna-"

"Please Kyou-kun, stop!" Tohru exclaimed, "I know you both are angry at me, but please don't fight! I'll do anything for you!"

"Huh? Who's angry at you?" Kyou asked.

Yuki walked towards Tohru, touched her cheek by his right hand, smiled, "Right. Nobody is ever being mad at Honda-san." Tohru felt her face reddened. Kyou looked away.

"W-Well… Then… Um… W-What about miso soup? Would that be okay?"

"It's fine."

"That sounds wonderful, Honda-san."

"Okay, I'll go shopping then. Can you wait here for just a moment? It won't be too long."

"Sure," Yuki replied, still smiling.

After Tohru left them, Kyou started talking, "It's all your fault, kuso nezumi!"

"What is?"

"That Tohru thought we're mad at her! If you just share your umbrella with me without whining, she wouldn't think like that!" Kyou said.

"Well, as I remember, I wasn't the one who said that he was disappointed to be sharing umbrella with 'the damn rat' in front of Tohru," Yuki replied coldly. Kyou felt his head was full of anger.

"Take that back!" -punch-

"Why should I? It's the truth" -kick-

"Ouch!" Kyou stepped back a little, feeling hurt because of the kick. Looking at Yuki carefully, he moved forward, and tried to punch Yuki again. "Take this!"

Suddenly, a light came from the sky, hit Yuki and Kyou both at the same time. Then everything went black…

(**To Be Continued**)

What a cliffy, eh? I am such a mean girl evil laughs Plz r&r, plz plz plz plz plz…


	2. Is It Just My Imagination?

Ah! Reviews reviews reviews!!! I love reviews! ^^; 

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: Um, I don't own Furuba or any of the characters, but fortunately I do own this fic though...

[Fruits Basket] [Switch Bodies] [Chapter Two] [Is it just my imagination?]

"Uhhh..." Yuki got up. "What the hell was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but it hurts..." Kyou stretched his back. He opened his eyes, then looked at Yuki, who was staring at him at the same time. Their eyes were wide-opened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" they screamed at the same time. "You... You... You... You..." 'Yuki' pointed to Kyou. "WHO THE F**K ARE YOU?!? "

"I... I should be the one who asking you that... W-Who... Argh! Why are there two of me?!?" 'Kyou' exclaimed.

"Two of you?? What do you mean?!? There are two of me here!! For God's sake, what on Earth is going on?!?" 'Yuki' panicked. "I'm like... Looking at the mirror...!"

'Kyou' got up. "Wait... What did you say?"

"Huh? That I was like looking at the mirror?"

"That's so weird, because I'm like looking back at my reflection, too..." 'Kyou' sat down again, forgetting that he was still in the road.

"Uhh... Okay?" 'Yuki' looked up. "Hey, it's stopped! The rain's stopped!"

"Be quiet for a moment, I'm thinking here!" 'Kyou' complained angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," 'Yuki' mumbled.

"What is actually happening?" 'Kyou' murmured. They fell silent_. 'God, who -or what- IS he? He looks exactly like ME! It's like... Uh! I don't know! But... Hey... I think... There was something weird other than that... But what was it?' he thought. 'Wait... My... My voice! It sounded... It sounded like...'_

"Kyou," 'Kyou' stood up.

"Huh? What? Did you just call my name?" Yuki asked him.

"You stupid, I didn't – wait a sec... You're Kyou?" Kyou said.

"Yeah, I am Kyou, you idiot! Are you blind or somethin'?"

"You're..." 'Kyou' murmured. "You're... You're KYOU?!? You really are?!?" he screamed.

_'This guy has lost his mind...'_ 'Yuki' thought. "Hey! You haven't answered my same question! Who are you?!? And why do you look exactly like me?!?" 'Yuki' said impatiently.

"Oh my God, tell me this isn't happening..." 'Kyou' ran away to a lake near there [A/N: OK, just PRETEND that there was a lake near them].

"Hey! Where are you going?!?" 'Yuki' followed 'Kyou'. As they got there, 'Kyou' looked at the water. He groaned. "Oh my God! I should be dreaming..."

"What did you see there???" 'Yuki' jumped over 'Kyou' and looked into the lake. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed, louder than before. "Who's that? Who's that? Who's that, looking back at me from the water?!? Who's that?!?"

"Well, that should be you," 'Kyou' said in a hopeless voice. "I think... We switched bodies."

'Yuki's eyes were wide-opened. "I... I... You... But... He... What... I... don't get it."

'Kyou' shook his head. "Baka! Don't you get it? You're in my body and I'm in your body!" [A/N: Tee hee... Got this part from 'Freaky Friday' ^^]

'Yuki' suddenly exclaimed. "No way. No way. No way. No way. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I SWITCHED BODY WITH THIS DAMN RAT!!!!"

"Hey, relax. You think I'm happy to be in your body? No!" 'Kyou' stood up and was face-to-face with 'Yuki'. "OK, listen. I have no idea why we switched bodies, nor how we could get back to our bodies again. But I think, for now, we shouldn't tell anyone about this."

'Yuki' rolled his eyes, "Hell yeah! Shigure's not gonna let us forget about this for all of our lives if he knows about this. And-oh-your fans club... I can't imagine what they'll do if they know..." 'Yuki' was frightened when he imagined that. "So scary."

"Yeah. So let's just _pretend_ that we're still ourselves. I mean, act like nothing had happened."

"I agree..." 'Yuki' sighed. "I just still can't believe it. I'm in the damn rat's body? I-"

"Hey, stop whining. You're not the only one who's disappointed," 'Kyou' said as he began walking towards the lake.

"Disappointed? I'm way more than that! I think I'm going insane!"

'Kyou' laughed a little. "You have always been." Those words was enough to make 'Yuki' angry. He then ran to 'Kyou'.

"Why you- *punch* Damn rat- *kick* You'll pay- *slap* for that!" 'Yuki' tried to hit 'Kyou' but he couldn't. 'Kyou' was too fast for him. But finally, when 'Yuki' once wasn't focused, 'Kyou' kicked 'Yuki' and he was thrown into the lake. [A/N: Can you actually imagine it? o.O;;] "Why... I still can't..."

"Lucky for me, it looks like I still have my skills with me," 'Kyou' said, grinning. Then he suddenly stopped. "Hey, don't you think we're forgetting something?"

"Who cares?? All I care now is how to get back to my own body! Yours is disgusting. How can you stay in this-" 'Yuki' instantly remembered that 'something important' at the same time as 'Kyou' did. "TOHRU!!!"

~".*.".*.".*."~

"Kyou-kun? Sohma-kun? Where are you?" Tohru walked as she searched for two of her friends. "Sohma-kun!! Kyou-kun!!"

"Tohru!" 'Yuki' exclaimed. Tohru turned around.

"Oh! There you are! I've been searching for you!" Tohru smiled sweetly.

"Honda-san," 'Kyou' talked. "Gomen nasai, we totally forgot about you. Will you forgive us?"

"Of sourse I will! Demo, Kyou-kun... Why did you call me 'Honda-san'?" DEGG! 'Kyou' panicked. _'Argh!__ I forgot I had to act like Kyou!'_

"I-i-i-ie... Uhh... T-t-t-t-Tohru," 'Kyou' said. _'I... I can't believe it! I said her first name, I really did! I did! I did!'_

"That's much better," Tohru told Yuki with a smile.

'Yuki' sighed. "Yo Tohru, let's get going." Tohru was puzzled. She stared at him like he was an alien or something. "What's wrong, Tohru?" Hearing her name from Yuki's mouth made her blushed deeply, which had made 'Yuki' even more confused. Tohru then covered her face with her hands, realizing that everyone could see her blush.

"N-n-n-n-nothing... S-s-Sohma-kun... Did you... Did you just call me by my first name?" Tohru asked, still hiding her bright red face. _'Oh damn I forgot that kuso nezumi always calls her "Honda-san"... Shoot!_''.

"Gomen ne... _Honda-san, or would you prefer to be called 'Tohru'?" asked 'Yuki' politely that made 'Kyou' almost fall laughing._

"Ah... Hai! However Sohma-kun wants to call me it's fine with me!" Tohru replied. "Well... Um... Now, let's go home!"

~".*.".*.".*."~

"Aaaaahhh, welcome home, Yuki, Kyou, Tohru-kun," Shigure greeted them as they opened the door. "How was your day?"

"Bad," 'Yuki' and 'Kyou' answered at the same time.

"Well? What happened?"

"None of your damn business," 'Yuki' said.

"Yuki, how cruel of you, spoke to your cousin like that," Shigure said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," 'Yuki' rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the roof."

When he left, Shigure talked, "Hey, what's up with him?"

'Kyou' spoke, "Well... Errr... Things happened today and... Yeah... Uhh, well... I'm going to my room for now, I'm probably going to be late for dinner, okay Honda-san? Uh, I mean, Tohru?"

"That's fine with me," Tohru smiled. 'Kyou' smiled, too, and going upstairs.

"Tohru, answer me," Shigure talked to Tohru when the cat and the rat weren't with them anymore. "Is it just my imagination, or they've really switched their bodies?"

How was it? I know, it wasn't as funny as everyone expected [T_T], but I'll try to make this funnier for the next chappie! ^^; For now, plz review! Oh yeah, some replies for the reviews:

**Joflower**: First reviewer! Yay! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^; Well this chappie is not that funny, but it'll be funnier in the next chapter!

**machoupitchounette and ****Elena: Thank you 4 reviewing! ^^**

**TYouhkriu**: Ahhhh!! Gomen ne for making you worried! Well they're OK, but 'something' weird happened though...

**FinalFantasys****-Child: No, I'm the mean girl!! *MUAHAHAHA* (lol j/k)**


	3. Their True Feelings

Ah! I really do love you guys! Thank you for reviewing! ^^ And, oh yeah, I'm going on a vacation, so I think I'm not going to update this fic until probably Jan 25 or so. That's why I update this a little earlier.

And, plz remember, 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body, and 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body. I just don't want you to get confused ^^

Gomen nasai for my English. I know it's bad, but please forgive me! T.T

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: Like I've always said before, I do not own Furuba or any of its characters, but if someone sells it to me, I'll be happy to buy it!

[Fruits Basket] [Switch Bodies] [Chapter 3] [Their True Feelings]

"Shigure-kun, you shouldn't say things like that. Maybe they're just too tired of school today," said Tohru.

"Ahhhh... Tohru-kun! Don't take it so seriously, I was just kidding!!" Shigure laughed at the serious-faced Tohru,

"Um, but you looked serious when you said that..."

"Well, the thing is, Tohru-kun..." Shigure sighed. "They did look kinda weird. I wonder what happened..."

Tohru stared at him. _'I've never seen he's ever being so serious since the first time I met him... Is he worried about Sohma-kun and Kyou-kun?'_

Shigure looked back at her. "Tohru-kun, don't look at me like that! It's just a joke! A joke! Hahaha..."

Tohru sweatdropped.

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

-'Kyou'-

_'Do I really have to sleep in his room?'_ 'Kyou' thought. _'Well, I have to remember that if I don't, then everyone will be suspicious of us, and probably they'll know what's happened and they'll laugh at us. Or probably think that we're freaks. Darn it.'_

He looked up at the dark-blue sky, staring at the full moon. After a while, he suddenly smiled at the moon. "It's beautiful..." he whispered. "Just as beautiful as Honda-san has always ever been."

He suddenly heard something from outside of his room. He opened the door and found the blushing Tohru. _'Ah, she's so kawaii when she blushes... Argh! What am I thinking?' "Um, T-t-Tohru... What... What are you doing here...?"_

"Gomen nasai Kyou-kun... I didn't mean to eavesdrop to you... I-I-I just... Thought that... Um... You might be hungry so I.... Wanted to call you for dinner... D-d-d-demo... G-g-gomen Kyou-kun! I really... I really didn't mean to eavesdrop!" she spoke, hiding her bright red face with both of her hands. "So please, don't be angry at me..."

_'What is she talking about?'_ 'Kyou' thought. _'Wait... She... She didn't hear what I said, did she?'_ "Um, Tohru, well, I-I was... Um... I... Didn't know you were there... So... Um..."

"G-gomen Kyou-kun, I'm really sorry!"

"N-no, i-it's okay, Honda... Um, I mean, Tohru!"_ 'Damn, I have to get used to call her "Tohru"'_

She looked up. Her face was so close to 'Kyou''s, which had made him blushing madly. "You... Forgive me?" 'Kyou' nodded, and gave her a smile. _'Ahh... He's.... He's just so kawaii when he smiles.... No! Why am I thinking about that?'_

"I'll be right down, Hon... Uhh, Tohru..."

Tohru stared at him with a puzzled look. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Why, sure. What is it?"

"Kyou-kun... Why did you call me 'Honda-san' earlier?"

'Kyou' made a little gasp, but then said, "Uhhh... I don't know, maybe because that.... Um..." _'OK, I can say this' "kuso nezumi always calls you so..." _'Darn, just because that baka neko always calls me "kuso nezumi", now I have to call myself like that. Shame on who-or what-ever did this to us!'__

"But I still don't get it... Why-"

'Kyou' cut her off.  "Uh... It's not really important, is it Tohru?" I feel my cheek burning when I said her first name. _'You have to get used to it, Yuki!'_

"Um... Well... No."

'Kyou' sighed, "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I don't know."

The fell silent for a moment, then Tohru broke it, "What do you think Sohma-kun is doing up there on the roof?"

'Kyou' rolled his eyes. "Um... Let me guess. Nothing?" _'Yeah, like that baka neko does something when he's there'_

"Probably," Tohru said as he entered the room. "May I come in?"

"Of course," 'Kyou' replied, then sat down. Tohru did the same thing.

"You know, I've always wondered what's in Yuki's mind. I mean, he's so mysterious, calm and... Cool..."

'_Hey, she thinks I'm cool!' "Who cares about what he thinks? No one."_

"But I do," Tohru peered at the guy in front of her.

'Kyou' blushed a little. _'You do?'_

Tohru continued. "I mean, I know he's my friend... But I feel like... As a friend, I don't know anything about him, and... I don't know, Kyou-kun... I feel like... I feel like I want to be close with him."

His heart stopped. 'Kyou' felt like he was flying in the sky.

She suddenly blushed as she remembered something, "Um, I talked too much. Anyways, I'm going to call Yuki for now..."

"Sure Tohru."

-Tohru-

_'I can't believe what I heard! Did he... Did Kyou-kun really mean what he said? That I was beautiful?' _thinking about that made Tohru's face flushed. _'Well... Actually, I heard he said "Honda-san" and as long as I know, I'm not the only "Honda-san" in the school, so it's probably another girl...' she thought, felt a little disappointed. _'But well...  Only God knows it' __

She stopped for a while when she reached the front door. Remembered about something made her suddenly blushed._ 'Why did I talk about Sohma-kun with Kyou-kun, anyways? It's not like he was going to listen to me, since he hates Sohma-kun. But when I talk about Sohma-kun, his face was like... Bright red. Has something happened between those two?'_

Tohru walked outside, and was heading to the roof. '_Come to think of it, Sohma-kun called me "Tohru" earlier, too, just like Kyou-kun called me "Honda-san". That's weird... It's like...'_ she stopped thinking, then laughed a little. _'No way.__ No one can ever switch their bodies!'_

-'Yuki'-

_'What the hell should I do now? I'm in the kuso nezumi's body, and we don't know how to get back to our own bodies. We don't even know how we could switch bodies like this. This is definitely the worst day of my life!'_

"Sohma-kun, you're up there?" 'Yuki' didn't answer. "Sohma-kun?" Still, 'Yuki' was all quiet. "Sohma-kun, are you OK up there? Is something wrong? Should I go up?" 'Yuki' felt a little annoyed. "OK, I'm going up to the roof!"

_'Damn it, go search for the damn rat somewhere else, it's not like you can find him here.'_

"Oh there you are, Sohma-kun!" Tohru smiled as she saw the guy she was looking for.

_'Huh? What is she talking about? I've been here all alone...'_ 'Yuki' got up and saw his pale-colored skin and growled. _'Shoot. I forgot.'_

"Yeah, what's up _Honda-san_?" 'Yuki' asked, but his eyes were still looking at the stars.

"Just letting you now that dinner is ready." She walked and sat beside 'Yuki'. "What a beautiful night. Just look at the stars!"

"Yeah sure," replied 'Yuki' shortly. Tohru looked at him. "What? Something on my face?"

She answered, "Um... No. It's just that... That you've been acting like... You're ignoring me since we went home... Gomen ne, Sohma-kun, did I do something that made you mad?"

"O-oh... Not at all, Honda-san," 'Yuki' said, trying to act cool like the real Yuki usually did [A/N: xD] "Forgive me if I acted like I ignored you, but the fact is, I didn't."

Tohru smiled, "Thanks." As usual, he did the blushing thing as he saw her smile.

"W-w-what for?"

"I don't know. I just feel like saying thanks to you. I mean, you've done so much for me. You've always helped me with my homework; you've always been nice to me... I don't know how I'd do things without Sohma-kun."

_'Hey, you didn't come up here to talk about mr.-perfect-guy, did you?'_ "Well, you're welcome."

Tohru looked up at the moon. "Kyou-kun's nice, too, you know."

'Yuki''s heart stopped. _'Did she just say what she said?'_

"Why do you always fight with him? I think the fact that you're a rat and he's a cat doesn't mean you two do really need to hate each other, right?"

'Yuki' rolled his eyes "Well, he's..." _'Here goes.'_ "Just the stupidest person I've ever known. And the most annoying, too." _'Great, you're making Tohru thinks that you're dumb. Nice going, baka neko.'_

"I still think you shouldn't fight though," said Tohru.

'Yuki' muttered, "Sure, sure, whatever." Tohru stared at him with a puzzled look. "Um, I mean, he's the one who always disturbs me, so it's like he wants himself to be kicked by me!" _'What the hell did I mean by saying that??!?! I'm making it worse! Argh!'_

Tohru, again smiled. "I think he isn't," 

_'I'm not?' '_Yuki' asked Tohru without a sound.

"I think, over all of that, Kyou-kun's a really nice person. He's just too shy to show how he really is, but I can see it deep inside his heart."

'Yuki' stared at her blankly._ 'How'd you know?'_

"I can feel it, Sohma-kun, because I'm happy every time I see him."

'Yuki' felt like fainting. _'Did she really say that? Did she? Did she? Am I dreaming now? If I am, I don't wanna wake up!'_

"Ahhh!! I mean... I mean, I feel the sam when I'm with you, too, Sohma-kun, because you're as nice as he is!" Tohru blushed when she realized what she said, but 'Yuki' didn't listen anyway. He was in his own world. In the other hand, Tohru looked at 'Yuki' and found his face was red. Thinking that he might be sick, she asked, "Sohma-kun, is something wrong? You're burning up!"

"Huh? What? I-Well... I-I-I'm okay, H-h-h-Honda-san," 'Yuki' replied nervously.

"Um, I think we better going to eat dinner otherwise it'll be cold. Let's go, Sohma-kun!"

"Ah... hai!"

OK, I leave it there. Not many things happened though. And, oh yeah, I really love reviews, 'coz they give me spirit to continue my fic! ^^;; So plz review!


	4. The Boar's Coming! Part 1

Ahhhh!! So many reviews *hugs everyone* I love you! Gomen ne for the long updates, I lost my files and I was too lazy to write this chapter all over again... -.- Anyways, here's chapter 4! ^^

Gomen nasai for my English, since it's just my second language...

'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body, and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I really really wish Yuki was mine, but he's not T.T He and all the Furuba charas are owned by Takaya Natsuki

[Fruits Basket] [Switch Bodies] [Chapter 4] [The Boar's Coming! -Part 1-]

"What took you three so long?" Shigure asked as Tohru, 'Yuki', and 'Kyou' entered the dining room.

"Nothing," answered those three at the same time. All of their faces were red, remembering what had just happened. Realizing that something must had happened between them made Shigure smiled with an I-want-to-teas-you smile.

"Really...?"

"Yeah, and just shut up you damn stupid pervert dog!" 'Yuki' said. Shigure and Tohru were shocked by what 'Yuki' said. He rolled his eyes. _'Shoot.'_

"Yuki, since when have you learned to say things like that to your cousin? I know you sometimes do it to me... But that was too much! It was really rude! Well, except for Kyou, I must say," Shigure said to 'Yuki'.

"Um... Well, gomen ne Shigure, I... Um..."

"Hey... The dinner's gonna get cold, so... Itadakimasu!" 'Kyou' tried to change the topic.

"Itadakimasu!" said the other three in unison. Shigure and Tohru were really confused of what 'Yuki' had just said.

'Yuki' was about to eat when he saw 'something' that just made his eyes wide-opened. "What's THIS?? Leeks?!?!"

"Baka...!" 'Kyou' whispered to 'Yuki' as Tohru and Shigure realized something weird.

"Yuki, I didn't know you hate leeks. I mean, I know Kyou does but not you..." Shigure said.

"Ah, I mean, of course I like (_'yucks!'_) leeks!"

"Then why did you say that??"

'Yuki' was panicked, trying to think of a reason to explain that to Shigure. "Ah! Of course, because Kyou doesn't like leeks, I don't think he wants to eat this! I mean, since he really hate leeks..."

"Huh? Since when do you care of what Kyou likes and what he doesn't like???"

'Kyou' changed the topic, "Arigatou, Yuki, but don't worry, I'll decide which one I want to eat and which one I don't. Anyways, have you finished your math homework, Tohru?"

"Eh? Not yet... I don't really understand... Ah, Sohma-kun, can you help me after dinner?"

"Why should I?" 'Yuki' said without thinking. "Ah, I mean, of course, yes, I will..."

Then the four of them fell silent for the rest of their dinner, thinking of their own thoughts...

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

"Ohayou Honda-san, Shigure," greeted 'Yuki' at 6:30 in the morning.

"Ohayou," replied the dog and onigiri in unison. "What happened? You usually wake up at 9 on weekends. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Shigure asked.

"I'm not a little boy anymore, you know," 'Yuki' yawned. "I just woke up earlier, is that a problem?"

"Um... Not really..." answered Shigure.

_'OK, I have to be nice like that stupid Yuki is... To them. I can't make everyone being suspicious at us 'coz we're acting unusual. So, just try to be nice, and I'll be safe,'_ 'Yuki' thought "Oi, Honda-san, do you need any help?" _'Yup, that was a good start'_

"Iie... Thanks though..." Tohru smiled. 'Yuki' felt his face flushed.

He stood up. "W-well then... I'm going to practice."

"Okay," replied Tohru and Shigure. Then they both looked at each other, realizing something weird had happened.

"Yuki wants to... Practice?"

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

"Kyou... Earth to Kyou! Earth to Kyou!"

"Huh... What...?" 'Kyou' yawned. "I'm so sleepy."

"It's not like you, Kyou-kun. Are you feeling well? Did you have enough rest? It's already 9 o' clock..." Tohru asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Tohru, really. I'm just a little sleepy...."

"Tohru-kun, maybe we should leave him so he could get some rest..." said Shigure. Tohru nodded.

Suddenly the bell rang "Ah, I'll get it!" Tohru said, then walked to the door. "Ah!! Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagura-chan!!" (A/N: Does Tohru call Kagura 'Kagura-chan'? Or is it just 'Kagura'? Anyone plz tell me... -.-)

"Ohayou, Tohru!!" said the girl who was called 'Kagura' by Tohru. "Is Kyou here?"

"Ah, yes, he is..." Tohru answered. "But, Kagura-chan He doesn't seem very well..."

"NANI?!? Is he sick?? Where's he?????" Kagura shouted an ran to see Kyou before Tohru could say another word. "Kyou!!!! Tohru said you're not feeling well!! Are you okay???? Speak to me!!!!"

"Huh... What...??" 'Kyou' said. "Kagura...?"

"Kyou....!!!!" Kagura exclaimed joyfully.

"Um... Yeah, sure...." all of a sudden, 'Kyou' wasn't sleepy at all. _'Dang it, why is she here??'_ he thought. _'Why when I'm in the baka neko's body??'_

"Kyou!!! What do you mean by 'Sure?'?? I was really worried!! Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?? Baka! Baka! Baka!!" she punched and kicked 'Kyou' hard. He couldn't do anything because he was scared that he might hurt Kagura. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't move because she was too fast. _'Damn!! Does Kagura always do this to Kyou? I can understand how he feels towards Kagura now..'_

"A-ano... I'm fine... Really..."

Kagura stopped punching, then smiled. "Good!"

"Anyway..." 'Kyou' said. "What brings you here?"

Kagura frowned. "To surprise you, of course! I mean, I haven't seen you for almost one month... I miss you so much! And I..." suddenly, she stopped talking. "You don't want me to be here, do you?"

"Huh?? O-of course I do! I-I-I mean..."

"You're lying to me!!" she cried. "Tell me the truth!! Tell me!! Tell me!!" she shook 'Kyou' hard.

"I-I-I-I-I.... Can't.... Speak......."

"AHHHH!!!! Who did this to you? Kyou! Answer me!!"

_'You did..'_ "Ah... Kagura, I am very pleased to see you now..."

"Really??" she said with starry eyes. 'Kyou' nodded and smiled.

"Anyways... What's that?" 'Kyou' asked, pointing at the bag on the floor that Kagura had dropped when she punched 'Kyou' (-.-). She smiled bightly.

"I'm staying here tonight!!"

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

Lol... I just can't imagine how shocked 'Kyou' was when Kagura said that she was going to stay in Shigure's house... xD Anyways, plz review! ^^;;


	5. The Boar's Coming! Part 2

Arigatou gozaimashita to all of the ppl who had reviewed my fic!! ^^;; This one is dedicated to all of you and all of Furuba fans! Enjoy!

Forgive my stupid grammar mistakes... I'm not that good in English...

**IMPORTANT**: 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: T-T Furuba's not mine... T-T

[**Fruits Basket**] [**Switch Bodies**] [**Chapter 5**] [**The Boar's Coming! -Part 2-**]

"You're WHAT?!?" 'Kyou' shouted like he just had a nightmare.

"I'm staying here tonight! Isn't this just exciting?" Kagura said excitedly. "Oh, I just can't wait!!!" She stood up and ran to Tohru, to tell Tohru about it.

"Neither can I..." 'Kyou' suddenly heard a voice from his back. 'Yuki' was there. "I can't wait to see what's going to happen to _Kyou_..."

"Damn you...." 'Kyou' said angrily. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I am sorry... I didn't even know about this..." 'Yuki' said. "Have a wonderful night, Kyou..."

~".*.".*.".*."~

"Kyou~~~!!"

_'God... Why is this happening to me...?'_

"Kyou~~!! Where are you?"

_'Why won't she leave me alone??!?'___

"Kyou~~!! You can run but you can't hide..."

_'Yeah right...'_

"KYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_'What the...'_

'Kyou' suddenly heard something that sounded like something was breaking the house.

"Kyou... You better show up or you're going to have to repair the whole house..." Shigure shouted.

_'Damn it'_ "Yeah, what's up?"

"KYOU!!!!! WHERE WERE YOU?!???! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU!!!"

_'Uh oh... better run...'_

"Kyou!!!" It was too late. Kagura wrapped her hands around 'Kyou'. "What about tonight? Shigure and Yun-chan don't want me to share room with them... And I don't want to disturb Tohru by sleeping in her room tonight... So... Do you want me to sleep in your room??"

'Kyou's eyes were wide opened when he heard that. "OK, listen to me, Kagura..." he took a deep breath. "It's not like I hate you or anything, but it's just... It's just... Um... Well..."

"What?"

"Eh... It's... Not good... For a boy and a girl to sleep in the same room..."

"Ahhhh... You're so funny, Kyou!!!" Kagura said, smiling. "I mean... We're not going to do _anything_ tonight, right?"

Hearing that made 'Kyou' blushed madly. "N-n-n-no... Of course we're not...!!!"_'Damn it, what is she thinking??'_ 'Kyou' thought. _'Ahhhh...!!! I don't know what else to do!!!!'_

Then 'Kyou' somewhat realized something. '_I have lost my mind! I don't usually get panicked like this, do I? I mean, I'm Sohma Yuki, not Kyou!!'_ He took a deep breath, then tried to calm his mind. "Kagura..." Kagura looked at him dreamingly, wanting him to say 'yes' for her question. _'I'm not Kyou I'm not Kyou I'm not Kyou I'm not Kyou I'm not Kyou I'm not Kyou...' _'Kyou' thought, calming his mind. "Uh... Just for tonight, OK?"

"KYOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura jumped and hugged 'Kyou' tightly. "LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU!!! I'LL TELL TOHRU ABOUT THIS!!" she exclaimed then ran to search for Tohru. She sang a song made by herself. 'Kyou' wasn't sure how the song went, but there was a sentence with the words "Kagura loves Kyou so much and so does he..." A small smile was brought to 'Kyou's face. _'What a weird girl she is...'_

~".*.".*.".*."~

-Later in Kyou's room...-

'Kyou' almost fell asleep sleep when Kagura called him.

"Kyou?"

He opened his eyes. "What is it, Kagura?"

"Good night..."

"Yeah, thanks, good night to you too..."

"Sleep tight..."

"Yeah yeah, you too..."

"Sweet dreams..."

_'Stop it...!'_ "OK... You too..."

"Have a nice sleep..."

_'Oh my...' _"You too... But will you stop saying all those things? I want to get some sleep..."

Kagura covered her face with the blanket. "Gomen nasai..."

"It's OK. I just want to get some sleep..."

Then, when he almost fell asleep (again), Kagura called him.

"Kyou..."

"What is it now? OK, good night, Kagura, sleep tight, sweet dreams..."

"Um, not that... There's one more thing..."

"What?"

Kagura stood up then sat beside 'Kyou', who was looking at her. "Good night kiss?"

"Wha-"

Before 'Kyou' said another word, a kiss landed on his lips. Kagura's face flushed. There was an uncomfortable silent before Kagura finally walked to her sleeping bag (A/N: Poor Kagura... Don't they have anymore bed?). 'Kyou' was totally freaked out.

_'It was... It was... It was my first kiss...!! OH MY GOD!! No, no, no... Wait a minute, it was Kyou's first kiss, not mine...!! But still... It felt like it was mine!! Oh my God...'_ 'Kyou' covered his whole body with the blanket, tried to hide his burning cheek, although the only people in his room were kagura and him. He tried to control his breath and mind. _'Calm... Calm... Calm... It's no big deal, just a kiss... And it's from Kagura, so hey! It's not like the end of the world... Anyways, it's not like she loves me, she loves Kyou! Just pretend that she just kissed Kyou and not me... Calm yourself, Yuki...' _Finally, he was calm._ 'God, I think I'm getting crazy since I switched bodies with that baka neko...'_

~".*.".*.".*."~

"Nice sleep last night, eh?" Shigure asked teasingly as 'Kyou' walked down the stairs. "You two didn't do anything last night, did you?" 'Kyou' suddenly remembered the kiss and flushed.

"No, you pervert!! Of course we didn't do anything!!"

"Hahaha..." Shigure laughed, then began to sing, "Kyou and Kagura sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

'Kyou' looked at Shigure angrily. "Stop singing, you damn inu!!"

"Make me."

"Uh...!" 'Kyou' said. "Whatever. I'm going for breakfast... Tohru! What's for breakfast?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah! Ohayou, Kyou-kun! I just finished the breakfast. Sohma-kun and Kagura is at the dining room..."

"Thanks..." He looked at Tohru deeply. Tohru looked back _'Is he angry at me?'_ She thought worriedly. _'Uh oh... I hope not...'_

"Um... What is it, Kyou-kun?"

He looked down. "Um... Nothing..."

"Uh... OK..."

They walked to the dining room. 'Yuki', Kagura, and Shigure were there.

"Um... Ohayou minna..." 'Kyou' said before he sat beside 'Yuki'.

"Ohayou," said the three in unison.

"Hey... You didn't do anything with my body last night, did you?" 'Yuki' whispered to 'Kyou'.

"Of course not, baka! What do you think I am?? And why would I want to do something with her anyway??"

"Good then..."

"Hey you two... Save the talk after breakfast..." Shigure told 'Kyou' and 'Yuki'.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Itadakimasu!" 'Yuki' said.

"Itadakimasu..."

~".*.".*.".*."~

"Kyou~~!! Come here!! Don't hide!"

_'Damn it! Go home, will ya??'_

"KYOU!!!!"

"Ah, Kagura, why don't we do something else?" Tohru said to Kagura.

"With you? Um... OK... I'll search for Kyou later..."

_'Thanks Tohru! I love you!'_ 'Kyou' thought happily. Then he realized something. _'I did not think of that! Me? Love Tohru? No... No way...'_ he sighed. _'OK, forget about it this time... I have to find another place to hide...'_ 'Kyou' went out from his hiding place, walked slowly so no one can see him.

"Ah! Kagura! Your darling Kyou is right here!"

"DAMN INU!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Kyou' shouted and ran away... But he was too late. Kagura held his shirt and pulled him to the house.

"Where were you?!? Why don't you think of my feeling?!?? I've been searching for you, Kyou!!!" she stared at 'Kyou's eyes. "I HATE YOU! HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU...........!!!!!!" she said, punching and kicking 'Kyou'. _'Why the hell is this even happening to me?!??'_ 'Kyou' thought, hopeless_. 'Last night she acted like she loved me... I mean, Kyou... And now she's beating me up!'_

"Oh, is it 12 already?" Kagura suddenly stopped punching. She looked at the poor 'Kyou'. "Ahhhh!! Kyou my darling!! Who did this to you??!"

"Uh... No one... Anyway, do you have something to do at 12?" he said, tried to change the topic.

"Oh yeah!! I almost forgot! I've got to go to my friend's house!! Arigatou for reminding me, darling!"

"I'm not your darling," 'Kyou' murmured.

"I heard that..."

"I-I-I-I-I mean... Uh, yeah, sure..."

"OK... Gotta go!! I'll come here as often as I can!" Kagura said, smiling. "Ah! It's 12:10! Bye bye...!!" she rushed up.

"Bye Kagura..." 'Kyou' replied. A happy smile was brought to his face when Kagura was gone.

_'The nightmare's over...'_

~".*.".*.".*."~

-Later that night...-

"Shigure, can you call Ayame and tell him to come over tomorrow?" 'Kyou' asked. Shigure looked at him like he was a freak or something.

"Why?"

"Because..." 'Kyou' said, trying to get a reason. "I think Yuki really misses him, since it's been more than 3 months since the last time he saw his brother..."

"But why..."

"Just do it, okay?"

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Sure..."

In his room, 'Kyou' couldn't stop himself from smiling.

_'It's payback time...'_

~".*.".*.".*."~

Yup, that was it! ^^ Ayame's coming! I just can't wait to type out the next chapter! Aya's one of my fav anime character ever!! You're gonna SUFFER in the next chapter, Kyou!!! Like Yuki had to when Kagura came!! MUAHAHAHAHA..... *Evil laughs*

**TYouhkriu**: LOL... Of course, you're not the only person who wants them to change back ^^;; I mean, I do, too... (Yeah, poor Yuki!! ;_;)

**a**** breezy era**: Thank you for adding me to ur fav stories list!! I feel sooooo special!!! ^^

**nekomoongirl**: Hey, ur poems r great! Anyways, thanks!!

**The-Great-Monk-Grl**: Arigatou! ^^; I luv ur stories, too!

**MortalSora**: Gomen ne, Kyou's gonna be the one who suffers in the next chap... ;_; I'm so sorry!!!

**UNKNOWN**: Maybe you can tell me in what part my fic is boring?? I felt so sad when I read ur review T_T Plz tell me what u don't like 'bout this fic... So I could probably fix it or something... :)

Arigatou for the others who had reviewed this fic... I'm sorry if I didn't reply ur review, that doesn't mean I don't thank you... ^^;; Hmm... See-ya in the next chapter!! :)


	6. A Sweet Revenge

Arigatou gozaimashita to all of the ppl who had reviewed my fic!! ^^;; Sorry for the long update... I was really busy in the past 2 weeks... Anyways, enjoy~!

Forgive my stupid grammar mistakes... English is just my second language...

**IMPORTANT**: 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Furuba... T-T Anyone would like to sell it to me??

[**Fruits Basket**] [**Switch Bodies**] [**Chapter 6**] [**A Sweet Revenge**]

It was a nice morning. The sun was shining bright and the sky was clear. A good start for a sweet revenge.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," greeted 'Yuki' when he walked into the dining room.

"Ohayou, Kyou-kun!" Tohru smiled.

"Yeah, ohayou t'you too..." replied 'Kyou'.

"Mm-m..." answered Shigure with a full mouth.

"Ohayou, dear brother!!!" Ayame said.

_'Huh?? Now wait a minute...'_ 'Yuki' thought, confused. _'I did NOT hear that. I must be imagining things...'_

"Yuki, my brother!! I missed you so much~~!!"

_'What the...'_

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped 'Yuki' from his back.

"Ahahahaha... Yuki!!! I finally can hug you after so many years... Isn't this a good start for us to forgive each other and finally become real brothers??"

'Yuki' blinked. "What the..." he turned around then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....!!!! YOU!!!!!"

"Yes, it's me!! Did you miss me, brother??"

"But... Why... What... When..."

Shigure replied, "Last night I called him and ask him to come here 'coz you seemed to miss him so much..."

"I DID NOT AND I NEVER HAVE!!!" 'Yuki' shouted.

"Ahaha... Yuki, don't be so shy..."

"I am NOT!!! You're gonna pay for this!!" 'Yuki' stood up and was about to punch the poor inu.

"W-w-w-wait...!! Kyou was the one force me to do it!!" Shigure tried to explain.

'Yuki' stopped and peered at 'Kyou' with an 'I-will-throw-you-into-the-deepest-hell' look. 'Kyou' rolled his eyes.

"Well, since you looked really lonely yesterday, I thought you'd like a company for a while... That's why I decided to ask Ayame to come here..."

"HELL WHAT?!?! You know I don't like him!!"

"Ck... Ck... Yuki... You should start to watch your language..."

"Shut up!! I don't need your advice!!!!"

Ayame's eyes looked like it was filled with tears. "'Gure~~!! Yuki said he doesn't need my advice...!"

"Poor Aya... Being hated by his own brother... What a mean brother he has..." Shigure said, calming Ayame.

"'Gureeee~~!! I knew you're the only person who'll love as I am, forever..."

"You know I'll always love you forever and ever... You're my only true love..."

"Ah... I love you, 'Gure..."

"Me too, Aya..."

Ayame held Shigure's hand tight, and so did the inu. (A/N: No, this is NOT yaoi! It's just their usual craziness...) Tohru was amazed and 'Kyou' and 'Yuki' stared at them with a disgusted look.

"Aya..."

"'Gure..."

"Stop it!! It's embarrassing!!" 'Yuki' stopped them. "Don't you two have a sense of embarrassment??"

"What? This is what couples always do, right? I mean, 'Gure and I ARE a couple after all..."

"That's it!! I am so leaving from here!!" 'Yuki' exclaimed. "I'm going to the roof--I mean my room!"

"And so am I," 'Kyou' sighed, leaving Tohru, Shigure, and Ayame at the dining room. He shook his head. _'He's become even crazier than the last time I saw him!! I just can't believe that he actually is my brother!'_

~".*.".*.".*."~

_'What is this, some kind of a joke?'_ 'Yuki' thought as he sat on the floor. _'I know. This should be a dream! Yes, it should be. There's no more explaining except it. I just have to sleep, then when I wake up, he's not gonna be here again. Great. Yeah. After all, it's worth a try...'_ And with that thought, 'Yuki' closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~".*.".*.".*."~

'Yuki' woke up as he heard the alarm rang. He was about to turn it off before a hand did it. "What the?? Whose hand was-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hearing that frightened voice made Shigure and Tohru ran upstairs.

"Whose voice was it??" Tohru asked, panicked.

"I think it was Yuki's!" Shigure replied. Both of them opened Yuki's room's door.

"He... What... is... But... I... Didn't... He..."

"Quiet, Yuki... I'm still... Sleepy..." Ayame was hugging him tight.

"Sohma-kun?!?" Tohru cried. "Are you all right?"

"I WILL BE IF THIS DAMN SNAKE GET OFF ME!!!!" he yelled. Tohru was startled by his words. "Uh, sorry, didn't mean to yell at you like that..." he said, felt guilty.

"I-i-it's okay," Tohru replied.

"You shouldn't yell to Tohru like that, Yuki... that'll break her heart..." Shigure teased.

"Will you just shut up?!? I knew that already, that was what my apologize for! And you!!!" 'Yuki' struggled, tried to get Ayame off him, "GET OFF ME!!!"

"I'm sleepy..."

"Just get to sleep then!!! You don't have to hug me like this do you?!??"

"But I want to~~ I want to hug my brother like this..."

"I don't care!! Get off me!! I should go to school!"

_'School?'_ he suddenly thought. _'Shoot, I totally forgot about it! How's today going to be??? ARGH!! Why are these kind of things keep happening to me?!?'_

"Brother~~" Ayame tried to kiss 'Yuki'

"ARGH!!!!!!! GET OFF ME!!! GET OFF ME!!! I DON'T WANNA BE KISSED BY YOU!! ARGHHHH!!!! GET OFF!!!!" he pushed Ayame aside and finally was succeed to do it. "Man, why does he always do it?" he mumbled before he changed his clothes.

~".*.".*.".*."~

How was it? I know it was short.... But forgive me. I promise I'll make a longer chapter next time!

**nekomoongirl**: Hehe, he IS evil, isn't he??

**SiriusAboutMarauders**: Hehehe... ^^;; (anyways, arigatou 4 ur review!! :))

**Kyou's**** babe**: ARIGATOU! *sniff sniff...*

**TYouhkriu**: Yes, but if I end this fic too soon, it won't be interesting... *MUAHAHAHA*

Also thanks to: **The_great_monk_grl**, **Defafaeth**** Mechqua**, **Wizardess**** Gal**, **matchoupichounette**, **silvercharm**, and **Aisha**** C**! ^^;


	7. Swimming

Hiya! I'm back~! ^^; Finally, now I'm taking Japanese lessons! :D I'm so happy!! *cries in happiness* Anyways, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!

Forgive my stupid grammar mistakes... English is just my second language...

**IMPORTANT**: 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Furuba... Though I've always wished to own Yuki.... T.T

[**Fruits Basket**] [**Switch Bodies**] [**Chapter 7**] [**Swimming?!**]

"Sohma-kun!!!!"

_'Oh dear...'_

"Kyaaa~~!! Sohma-kun's so cute today!!!"

"He always is!"

"But this morning he looks cuter than usual!!"

"Sohma-kun!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

'Yuki' rolled his eyes. _'Oh brother...' _"Okay, you damn stupid rat, answer me. Why do you have to be so popular...??!" 'Yuki' whispered to 'Kyou' as they walked into the classroom.

"Don't ask me. Ask _them_," 'Kyou' replied calmly then pointed to three of the 'Prince Sohma Fans Club' members who were calling 'Yuki' like crazy. "And remember one thing, baka neko--don't you ever, and I mean EVER, do something weird with my body, okay??"

"I've never wanted to," 'Yuki' mumbled.

Suddenly, two of Tohru's best friends came nearer. "Ohayou, Tohru," Uo said.

"Hey, we better go..." 'Kyou' whispered.

"Wha--" before 'the gray-haired boy' could say anything, 'Kyou' took 'Yuki' out of the classroom. "Okay, what is this??"

"Don't you get it??" 'Kyou' shook his head. "That Hanajima--she's gonna find out about us..."

'Yuki' looked away. "That psycho..." He mumbled, then turned around. "I hate it when you're right."

"Aren't I _always_ right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever!"

"Okay, so make sure the two of us don't get nearer Hanajima, okay?" 'Kyou' asked.

"Got it," 'Yuki' nodded. "Hey, act normally like _me_. _I _don't even walk like that! If someone notices it, we're dead."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing okay? And--oh yeah, this afternoon Mr. Katsuma [A/N: Okay, I got this name from nowhere... Just pretend it's the name of their principal...] said he wanted to talk to me about something..."

"About what??"

"How would I know?" 'Kyou' replied.

"I hope it's not important..."

"Yeah, you know Mr. Katsuma and his bla-bla-bla talks..."

"Sure, after school. Today. I got it."

"Good."

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

"Sohma-kun...! We didn't get about math today, would you teach us how to do it??" one of the 'Prince Sohma Fans Club' asked cutely.

_'Why should I??!'_ 'Yuki' thought. "I'm sorry, I have to go to the principal's office..." he replied as nice as he can.

"Eeeehh~~?? Why?? You didn't do something wrong, did you??" the other asked worriedly.

_'Get lost! It's none of your damn business!'_ "Well--Mr. Katsuma hasn't told me yet. I do hope it's nothing to do with my attitude..."

"Of course it's not! Sohma-kun is the nicest person in this school!!"

_'Sure!! Whatever!!! Now get outta here!!'_ "Uhh... If you don't mind, I--uhh...I kinda have to go right now... Okay..." he said, then ran as fast as he could.

**-Principal's Office-**

"Excuse me..." 'Yuki' knocked the door.

"Yes, please come in," Mr. Katsuma replied. "Oh, Sohma, good afternoon..."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Katsuma. Err--Why did you call me today?" 'Yuki' asked to the point.

"Well, Sohma..." Mr. Katsuma began talking. "I heard you are very good in sports..."

"Errr... Well, that's what everyone says... I myself don't think so..." he answered. '_Oh my God!!__ What did I SAY?!? Wait, wait... It's what I really think of that kuso nezumi... Not about myself... Okay...'_

"Hahaha... So down to earth, just like Sohma Yuki I've always heard. Anyways, we'll have a sport competition with other schools on the next two weeks, so can you participate in one kind of sport?"

"Well it... It depends on what sport it is..." _'Karate!__ Judo! Or something like that!! Please...!!'_

Mr. Katsuma smiled.

_'Uh-oh... I kind of have a very bad feeling about this...'_

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

"Ta...da...i...ma... [A/N: that means "I'm home"]" 'Yuki' said when he was home.

"My dear brother!! Let me give you a welcome hug!!" Ayame ran towards 'Yuki' with a big smile. But he was punched by his 'brother'.

"Not now... I'm not in the mood..." he said. "Oh my God I can't believe this is happening to me..." 'Yuki' mumbled.

"Oh my!! What happened to you?!? It must be serious, you... You... You look like you're... Sick!!" Tohru, who was just came out of the bathroom, asked worriedly.

"I'm okay... Honda-san... I'm just... a little tired of today..."

"But--" Tohru's sentence was cut by Ayame.

"Do not worry, Yuki! I, as your truly dear brother, will save you from anything!! After all, I'm Sohma Ayame, the greatest brother in the whole world...!!!" Ayame smiled sweetly.

"You're..." 'Yuki' tried to reply, but he couldn't. All he could think of was what had just happened in school.

-**Flashback**-

"The sport... Is swimming..." Mr. Katsuma said. At first 'Yuki' was silent. He tried to understand what Mr. Katsuma had said. _'Swimming... Okay, where did I hear about that before...? It seems familiar but... OH MY GOD!!! No!!! Not that...!! Please!!' _his heart cried in fear. _'No... Please... Not swimming... Not that.... ARGH!!! NOT THAT WATER SPORT...!!!'_

"So?" Mr. Katsuma asked, didn't know that the boy in front of him tried to make a reason to say 'no'.

"Uhh well I... see... I... Can't..."

"Your gym teacher said you were the best swimmer he had ever seen...!" Mr. Katsuma added. "Which was why I picked you out of the other students!"

"Uhhh about that I..." 'Yuki' scratched his head, felt unable to say anything.

"Ring ring!!" suddenly the phone rang. Mr. Katsuma picked it up. "Yes... What? So... Oh... I see... Now? Oh... Okay... I'll be there as fast as I could... Yes... Okay... Thank you... Bye..." then he hung up. "Well... I suppose I have to go now... So, Sohma, you haven't answered yet..."

"Well..."

Mr. Katsuma sighed. "Umm... I'll take that as a 'yes'... Okay, you and the other students that join in the sport competition will have to gather in the gym tomorrow afternoon straight after the last bell. Thank you... Excuse me, I have to go..." he said in a hurry. Then he went out, leaving 'Yuki' with his complicated thoughts.

-**End of Flashback**-

"Oi... Baka! You alive??" 'Kyou' asked in a whisper.

"What...?? Huh?? Where am I??" 'Yuki' replied, felt confused.

"In _your_ room, baka! Now, tell me, why are you acting like this??"

'Yuki' didn't answer.

"Okay, let me guess, is it about what Mr. Katsuma said??"

Still, 'Yuki' didn't seem to say anything.

"Hello?? I'M ASKING YOU HERE!!!"

"Okay, okay! Yes, it's about what Mr. Katsuma said..." 'Yuki' finally said it. "It's... Well, he said we're gonna have sort of a sport competition... And..."

"And??"

"Well... I, um, I mean _you_, have to participate in one..."

'Kyou' raised an eyebrow. "And it is...?"

"Swimming," the 'gray-haired-boy' answered.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

Okay, that was it!

**Hakudoshi-chan**and** Nami the tomb Robber Girl**: My first language is Indonesian :) Indonesia is in the South-East Asia, and it's near the Philippines... Umm... I think... o.O??

**Defafaeth**** Mechqua**: I wouldn't mind either! Aya's so cute!!! ~^.^~ *cuddles Aya*

**Kyou's**** babe**: Yeah, the smileys r cute! I luff them!! ^^;;

**Aya**** Komodo**: I know! The Mabudachi Trio is the best!!

Also, I wanna say "Arigatou gozaimasu!!" to: **Chaotic Demon**, **Musashi**** Benkei**, **nekomoongir**l, **Flame**, **Saeble**, **TYouhkriu**, and **TRunK-loVEr**! ^^;;


	8. Uh oh

Hiya! I'm back! Sorry for the long update. I've been really really busy with school and everything and I was too tired even to continue the story. Gomen ne! Well, here's chapter 8...

Forgive my grammar mistakes... English is just my second language...

**IMPORTANT**: 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Furuba... Though I've always wished to own Yuki.... T.T

[**Fruits Basket**] [**Switch Bodies**] [**Chapter 8**] [**Uh oh...**]

"Uhh… _Yuki_, I think I didn't hear clear enough... I thought you said _swimming_?" 'Kyou' asked.

'Yuki' shouted, "Yes! That's exactly what I said, you baka! That stupid principal chose me to join the school's stupid swimming team! And you know how I hate water!"

"Face it, baka neko, just say you can't swim. And Mr. Katsuma chose _me_, Sohma Yuki, not _you_!" 'Kyou' said.

"Hey, of course I could've swum if I weren't a cat!"

"But you can't, right?"

"I said, I could've if I weren't a cat, didn't you listen??"

"Yeah, but now the problem is that you're a cat and you can't swim and..." suddenly, 'Kyou' stopped, realizing something "Wait a second..."

"What? What do you mean by 'wait a second'? Did you find a way to change us back before the damn swimming competition?? Did you..."

But 'Kyou' didn't listen to a word 'Yuki' said, and instead, he murmured, "Am I still going to transform to be a rat or am I going to be a cat if a girl hug me...?"

'Yuki' stared at 'Kyou', tried to figure out he was joking or not, then said, "Heh?? What a stupid question you have! Of course I'm gonna be a rat and you're gonna be a cat. Remember who said the 'You're-in-my-body-and-I'm-in-your-body' thing? It's a very simple theory, you know!"

"Maybe you're right..." 'Kyou' mumbled. "But there's a chance your theory might be wrong..."

"Look now, baka, no one cares about that! Now let's just think about the swimming competition, okay??"

"Fine! Let's go to the swimming pool. I'll teach you how to swim," 'Kyou' said.

"Are you CRAZY?? It's almost winter, and you know how cold it is out there, kuso nezumi! Besides, how do you think you'll teach me to swim in two weeks??" 'Yuki' exclaimed.

"Geez... Can't you calm down a little? I don't like hearing _my_ voice shouting crazily like that," 'Kyou' looked somewhat madly at 'Yuki'. "Anyway, haven't you heard about _indoor _pool? You know, a pool that's actually _inside_, not _outside_? So you won't get cold or anything," 'Kyou' explained coldly. 'Yuki' looked down, blushed and felt embarrassed. '_Why didn't I think of that? Baka me!'_ he thought. 'Kyou' continued, "And who knows, probably you actually have a talent in swimming so you'll be able to swim in two weeks. You just don't want to try coz you're scared."

"I am not!" 'Yuki' said angrily.

"Yeah? Then prove it! Let's go now!"

"Huh! Okay! FINE!"

**".."..".."**

****

After taking a bus from in front of their house, 'Kyou' and 'Yuki' finally reached the swimming pool, which wasn't far from the house.

"What are we gonna do now?" 'Yuki' whispered to 'Kyou'.

"Of course we're going to swim!" 'Kyou' answered impatiently.

"I know! I mean, what are we gonna do no, before we swim?"

"Huh?" 'Kyou' looked confused. "Of course we change our clothes and... Hey, have you actually ever swum before?"

"Errr... To tell you the truth, I haven't."

"Oh God, this is just going to be the best day of my life," 'Kyou' muttered as he shook his head.

**".."..".."**

****

At Shigure's house, Shigure and Ayame had just come from the store. "I'm home!" they chorused.

"Ah, welcome, Shigure-san, Ayame-san," Tohru greeted. [A/N: Tohru calls Shigure 'Shigure-san', not 'Shigure-kun' like I typed in the past chapters... Gomen...]

"Hello, my sweet cute Tohru! Eh? Where's my sweet brother and Kyou?" Ayame asked.

"They said they're going go somewhere together and they're going to be late for dinner."

"WAAAAHH!! Why?!?? I went to the store with 'Gure to buy some food for my dear brother... But that's okay!! I'll wait forever for you, Yuki! Because you're my only brother I have!! And I love you so much!!" Ayame exclaimed. Tohru sweatdropped.

"Kyou and Yuki together?" Shigure said. "Ne, Tohru-kun, don't you think they actually haven't fought and they've spent so many times together lately?"

"Uhh... You're right," Tohru answered. "I wonder what had happened..."

"Yeah..."

They fell silent.

"Ahahaha! He should've gone to buy something for me! What a nice brother I have!! And I'm so proud of him!! Anyways if he comes back tell him I'm in the bathroom!" Ayame stood up and went out of the room.

When Ayame was gone, Tohru said, "Um, Shigure-san, is there a chance that they've forgiven each other and finally become friends?"

Shigure stared at Tohru, then burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!! You're so funny, Tohru-kun! Kyou and Yuki? Become friends? Not in a million years!" ['Kyou' and 'Yuki' both sneezed at the same time at the changing room :P] [A/N: In Japan, they believe that if someone sneezes all of a sudden, then it means he/she is being talked about by someone else]

Tohru giggled at her own words, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**".."..".."**

****"What are you doing? Get in the pool, baka!" 'Kyou' said.

"D-d-d-do I have to...?" 'Yuki' replied nervously.

"How can you actually swim when you don't get into the water? Use your brain! Now get in!"

"B-b-but..."

"Get in the pool NOW!" 'Kyou' shouted madly. Luckily there are not many people at the pool at that time.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout like that! I'm going in," 'Yuki' muttered. But doing it was harder than saying it. 'Yuki' couldn't move his feet at all. "I-I-I... I can't move..."

"Oh c'mon! Just imagine this pool in a super-large bathtub or something!" 'Kyou' said. 'Yuki' nodded.

A few seconds later, 'Yuki' was still outside the pool. "I can't..."

'Kyou' had lost his patience that time. He went out of the pool, and before 'Yuki' knew it, 'Kyou' pushed him into the pool.

"AHHHH!! HELP!!! HELP!!! I CAN'T SWIM!! HELP!!! HELP ME!!!" 'Yuki' cried, panicked. [A/N: Just imagine almost-drowned Yuki crying "HELP ME!" at the pool...]

"Ky--Yuki, please, it's a meter pool!" 'Kyou' exclaimed.

"What? One meter? Oh... okay..." 'Yuki' stopped panicking and stood up. He was blushing when he realized that all of the people in the pool are staring and giggling at him.

"Great. You're embarrassing me," 'Kyou' whispered. He was, too, blushed. "It's _my_ body. I can't believe I just saw _myself_ shouting like crazy coz _I_ thought that _I_ am going to be drowned in a meter pool. It's like my worst nightmare..."

"Hey, sorry, okay?" 'Yuki' calmed 'Kyou'. He somewhat felt guilty.

"Whatever. Let's just start then. First of all, you have to be able to float in the water," 'Kyou' start teaching.

"Like... How?"

"Uhh...!" 'Kyou' said impatiently. "Like this." He then showed 'Yuki' how to float in the water. "Try."

"Ah, that's easy," 'Yuki' then tried it, but he was drowned.

"Hoa! Yuki! You okay?" 'Kyou' helped 'Yuki' to get out of the water.

"I didn't know swimming would be so hard..."

"Hhh... This is going to be very hard..." 'Kyou' sighed.

Then the two of them suddenly heard a really familiar voice from their back, "Hey, aren't they...?"

_'Oh my God, don't tell me they're here... Please... Please...'_ Both of them wished, panicked.

The other one said, "You're right!"

_'It can't be them... Please, just this one time... I don't want to meet them...'_

"Yo prince, orange top!"

_'We're dead'_

"Eh... Hello Uotani-san, Hanajima-san..." 'Kyou' greeted with a forced smile.

"Heh, since when do you call us with names? Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Baka! Of course we're--" 'Yuki's words stopped when 'Kyou' punched his back.

"Act nice," 'Kyou' whispered. 'Yuki' nodded in understanding.

"Errrr... Of course we're prac--I mean, we're swimming..." he said.

"I see... Where's Tohru?" Hana asked. Hearing the name 'Tohru' was called, both 'Yuki' and 'Kyou' flushed.

"S-s-s-she's at home," 'Yuki' answered awkwardly.

"You're red," Uo teased.

"Eh, um, we're... We'll be going home now... If you don't mind..." 'Kyou' said, pulling 'Yuki' out of the pool. "See ya... Uh... Tomorrow..."

"Wait," Hana stopped them. Both 'Yuki' and 'Kyou' cried in their hearts.

"W-w-what?" 'Yuki' turned back.

"You're Sohma Kyou?" Hana pointed to 'Kyou'

"Eh... Of course..." 'Kyou' replied nervously.

"And you're Sohma Yuki, right?" Hana peered at 'Yuki'.

"Err--Right," 'Yuki' nodded.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Hanajima?" Uo asked as she giggled. "Who did you think they were?"

Hana didn't answer. Instead, she said, "Good afternoon. The next time I see you, please tell me why you two switched waves..."

**".."..".."**

****"Oh my God, we're so doomed!" 'Yuki' shouted when they reached home.

"I knew she'd find out sooner or later. I just didn't expect she'd find out this soon," 'Kyou' explained.

"What do we do now?? She' gonna tell everyone about this!"

"No," 'Kyou' replied calmly. "Hanajima-san isn't that type of person. She's not going to tell anyone--except, maybe, Honda-san or Uotani-san."

"Whatever," 'Yuki' muttered. "We're home!"

"Sohma-kun, Kyou-kun! You're home!" Tohru greeted.

"Oh, good you two are home. I'm going to be leaving, and I'm not going to eat dinner for tonight. Oh yeah, Ayame left like ten minutes ago ['Yuki': _'Thank God...'_] because of something he has to do but he'll be back tomorrow ['Yuki': _'Damn it!'_]. Please take care of Tohru-kun while I'm not here," Shigure said.

"Of course we will! You didn't have to tell me about that, you damn dog," 'Kyou' replied.

"Hey, nice acting," 'Yuki' whispered. 'Kyou' nodded and smiled proudly.

"I'm going to my room for a while. Call me if dinner's ready, Tohru," 'Kyou' told Tohru. She nodded.

"I'll help you in the kitchen," 'Yuki' said.

"No, I can do it myself..." Tohru tried to refuse 'Yuki's offer.

"Oh, okay, I'm going to watch TV then," 'Yuki' smiled. Both 'Yuki' and 'Kyou' looked at each other and blink one of their eyes, and smiled. What a nice acting they'd done!

About thirty minutes later, Tohru told 'Yuki', who was watching TV, that dinner was ready. 'Yuki' nodded, then went to the dining room. Tohru went upstairs to call 'Kyou'.

"Kyou-kun! Dinner's ready!" she opened the door. Unpredictable, 'Kyou' was about to come out of his room, too. They bumped at each other, and

POOF

"Ahhh!! Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun! I didn't mean to--" she stopped when she looked at someone[/thing?] in front of her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he screamed.

When 'Yuki' heard Tohru's scream, he ran upstairs. "What's wrong, Tohru???"

"S-S-Sohma-kun... It's..." she said, pointing at something in front of her in Kyou's room.

"What is it??" 'Yuki' asked impatiently, then walked to Tohru. 'Yuki' cried in surprise. There was a...

Rat?

**".."..".."**

****Woooohoooo!! There!! I've done it!! Finally!! I feel so much better now -;;

**Defafaeth**** Mechqua**: Of course you're right silly me!

**Chaotic Demon**: I agree with you...

**ffinuyashafan234**: Thank you! ;;

Also thanks to: **SilverMo**, **Starfires**, **Nami**** the Tomb Robber Girl**, and **kitsune-firedragon**. I really appreciate your reviews! ;;


	9. The Kiss

I'm back! Phew...! Finished chap 9, finally! I'll try to update regularly at the end of each months, but **if** I'm able to, I'll try to update twice a month. Anyways, enjoy!

Forgive my grammar mistakes... English is just my second language...

**IMPORTANT**: 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I [still] don't own Furuba...

[**Fruits Basket**] [**Switch Bodies**] [**Chapter 9**] [**The Kiss**]

"Sohma-kun... If you're here... Then... That... Rat... But... It can't... It... What... But..." Tohru said, confused. "Sohma-kun... Who--what's that rat?" the words finally came out of her mouth.

"Err--that's..." _'Great. Now what can I say?!??'_ 'Yuki' thought, panicked. Suddenly an idea popped up his mind. _'Gomen Tohru...'_ And, with that, he hugged Tohru tight.

"What the--?!??" the rat cried.

"S-Sohma-kun...??!" Tohru blushed and said in surprise.

-POOF-

"Owwwhhh... Look at me... Tohru! Gomen ne! I didn't mean to bump into you! Are you hurt?" the orange cat asked worriedly.

"Huh...?" said the nezumi and onigiri in unison. But the rat quickly understood the moment when the cat blinked an eye at him.

"Uhmm... Sorry 'bout the hug... I... Uhh... Didn't mean to..." the rat said.

Now, Tohru stared at them without saying anything.

"B-but..." she finally began talking. "I saw Kyou-kun transformed into a rat and Sohma-kun into a cat..."

"What? Ahahaha, no way!" Yuki the rat said. "You must have not seen it clearly, Honda-san..."

The cat added, "Right! Maybe you need some—" he stopped talking when he felt like he was going to change back.

-POOF-

"KYAAAAAA....!!! G-gomen nasai, I didn't mean to look!" she screamed. "Umm... I'm going to eat dinner and be in my room. Maybe I do have to get some rest. Uh... Okay..." She quickly walked downstairs, tried not to get a look to the naked boys.

"We're safe..." chorused 'Yuki' and 'Kyou'.

"Nice one, baka neko," 'Kyou' complimented. "You safed me—I mean, us. Yeah, if you transformed into a cat and we act like nothing happened, she wouldn't notice, ne?"

"Now who's the 'baka' one, huh?" he replied proudly. "Hey, put on your shirt!"

**-----------o0o-----------**

****

"Honda-san," 'Yuki' opened Tohru's room's door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," the onigiri answered.

"Umm... Are you feeling all right?"

"I don't know..." Tohru replied. "When I was about to clean up dinner, Shigure told me that he was going to do it and I should get some rest coz what just happened."

"Wait... You told Shigure about it?"

"Uhh, yeah, sort of..." Tohru sighed. "But I wan sure Kyou-kun changed into a rat... But.... I don't know...'"

_'You were right. He did change into a rat. Gomen ne, Tohru, we have to do this to you... But there's no other way...'_

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am tired and I do need to get some rest... But..." she said softly. "...I can't..."

_'I'm so sorry, to keep a lie from you like this...'_

"Why, if you're tired just tell us, Toh—Honda-san, you can get some rest and Kyou, Shigure and I could do the housework. You know, sometimes I think you do have to get a nice relax time..." 'Yuki', sat closer to Tohru, said.

Tohru shook her head. "No! I can't let you do that! I promised to do all the housework if I can live here, didn't I?"

_'Yes you did, but... You can't be like this... It makes me feel even guiltier keeping a secret from you...'_

"That doesn't mean you have to do it all by yourself, right? If you need help, tell us..."

"I can't do that..."

_'Yes you can...'_

Suddenly, 'Yuki' noticed tears fell down Tohru's cheek. Slowly, he touched her cheeks and asked, "What's wrong, Honda-san?"

"N-nothing! I'm sorry, suddenly I remember about my mom and... Gomen ne, I didn't mean to cry..."

"You know, Honda-san, with tears, your face looks a lot more beautiful than ever..." 'Yuki' whispered.

"Sohma-kun, what..."

She couldn't continue her words. 'Yuki' leaned forward and kissed her...

[**To be Continued**]

What? It's so SHORT! Waaahhh, gomen, gomen! T.T


	10. Tangled

First of all... **_"MERI KURISUMASU" _**& **_"SHINNEN AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU!!"_** (that's "merry xmas" & "happy new year" in Japanese ;)) wish y'all the best in this new year!! :D  
Anyway, finished chap 10! sorry for not updating for a (really) long time... And I just realized I hadn't reply for chap 8's reviews... Gomen nasai! T.T  
one more thing: we reached **95** reviews!! WOW!! O.O I really really love you guys...  
Forgive my grammar mistakes... English is just my second language...  
**IMPORTANT**: 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.  
**Disclaimer**: Furuba? Not mine...

(**Fruits Basket**) (**Switch Bodies**) (**Chapter 10**) (**Tangled**)

'Yuki' felt warmth in his body as he kissed Tohru. He didn't know since when he'd felt that way towards Tohru. But somehow it seemed so... wrong.

Then he realized it.

_'Damn'_

"S-Sohma... Sohma-kun..." Tohru's voice trembled. "You just..."

"Gomen ne, Honda-san," 'Yuki' apologized with a guilty face. "I-I didn't mean to—I mean... Your face... It looked... Errr...."

Tohru shook her head. "N-no, it's okay..."

Then they heard the door closed. Someone was there. Someone was watching them!

"Who is it?!??" 'Yuki' exclaimed madly, stood up, and ran after whoever was there. To his surprise, he found 'Kyou' sitting on the stairs.

"Yo."

"Yuki...! You didn't'...!" 'Yuki' said.

"Baka neko. Didn't I say not to do anything with my body? Now you've done it!" 'Kyou's face looked somehow sad.

"No... I-I mean... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"What's done is done..." 'Kyou' sighed. "I wonder how she feels towards me now..."

"Hey... See, the thing is... Well... I'm sorry, okay?"

"No use..." 'Kyou' got up and walked slowly. 'Yuki' watched him as he went without saying anything. _'Gomen...'_

**-----------o0o-----------**

Rain fell down as 'Kyou' ambled to Yuki's garden, with a deep pain in his heart. _'I couldn't believe I saw _myself_ kissing Honda-san...'_ He sighed and gazed up to the sky, staring blankly at the moon.

_"If my memories are to be erased, I'll forget all about you, Sohma-san... But at that time, would you be my friend again?"_

_'Honda-san...' _'Kyou' couldn't stop smiling when he remembered that time... When he said to Tohru that Hatori would erase her memories of the Sohmas... What a fool he was at that time! She had always been so kind to him. How could he say something rude like that to Tohru? But then again... After that, she was still warm-hearted to him. But now... _'But now... If I and that baka neko would ever change back to normal... Will she still be like this forever? I do hope... But... What if she hates me because of that neko did? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong... And she'd hate me because of something someone else did...'_ 'Kyou' smiled sadly and sat under a tree. _'Honda-san...'_

"Kyou-kun?"

"Wha..."

"Oh, you're here! Sohma-kun said you went somewhere outside..." Tohru bent down. "Are you all right?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I am. Don't worry," 'Kyou' answered coldly, though he didn't mean to. "I just... wanna be alone for a moment... Gomen ne, Tohru."

Tohru stood up. "Okay then. Tell me if I can help you with anything, okay?" 'Kyou' nodded. But suddenly, he got an idea. Tohru was about to leave when 'Kyou' caught her hand and asked,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you or Yuki, but Tohru... How did you feel when he... Umm... Kissed you?"

Tohru blushed. "Y-y-you saw that?"

"Umm... Didn't mean to be rude, but yes."

"Well I..." Tohru tried to hide her bright-red face. "I... I don't know. I felt... I felt..."

"Well?"

"Umm, Kyou-kun, will you promise you won't say this to Sohma-kun?"

"You have my words," 'Kyou' said.

Tohru looked down. "Well... I felt... Happy..."

'Kyou''s heart was about to bomb. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah... It's like, I'd been waiting for that..." Tohru took a breath. "But..."

"Huh? But what?"

"But..." she stared directly to 'Kyou''s eyes and blushed even more. _'But I feel guilty... I don't know why, Kyou-kun...' _"But I..."

"Huh? But what?"

"But... Kyou-kun, I'm sorry..."

"Huh? For what??"

"For... Umm... N-never mind..." she stood up and walked fast towards the house. "Ja ne, Kyou-kun."

As he saw Tohru went away, 'Kyou' pinched his hand. _'Ouch! It hurts! I'm not dreaming!! YAY!!' _He got up and marched to the house, with a huge smile on his face, of course.

**-----------o0o-----------**

_'Why the hell did I do that?!?'_ 'Yuki', who was in his room, thought angrily at himself. _'First of all, why all of a sudden I felt like kissing her?? Second of all, WHY DID I DO THAT IN THIS BODY?!??'_

'Yuki' let himself fell into his bed. He touched his head. _'Still, it was... Great.'_ He blushed when he thought of that._ 'What the heck?!? Why am I even thinking about this?? I'm going nuts! Kagura kissed me so many times when we were kids, and I felt nothing, but now?!? Why can't I just CALM DOWN?!'_

He looked outside. _'Argh!__ They're both girls, but why do I feel so different towards each other?! Well, although I must admit, Tohru is a littler cuter...' _He flushed. _'Damn. What am I thinking now? And why, anyway? Huh, like I care. I have to go to sleep.'_

**-----------o0o-----------**

Tohru was in her room, on her bed, trying to get to sleep. But she couldn't. _'Why did I talk to Kyou-kun about that?'_

She hid her body under the blanket. But it was still no use. _'He saw us! I feel really guilty... But... But on the other hand, I was so happy when Sohma-kun kissed me... Even so, I still... I still... I don't know!'_

Kyou's face popped up in her mind. _'Gomen, Kyou-kun... Although I really don't know why... But I really feel guilty, even until now...'_

Then Yuki came to her head. _'Sohma-kun... Arigatou... I don't know why... I just feel like saying it to you... I really felt content when you... When you kissed me...'_

Tohru shut her eyes. _'It's like I like _both_ of them. There's no way it can be like that, right?'_

(**To Be Continued...**)

Longer than the last chap! YAY!! :D

**lhuntathraeil**: flying... _what_? O.O  
**Starfires**: It's Kyou who actually kissed her, but he did that in Yuki's body...  
**Vero**: Of course it will! Sorry for the long update though ;)  
**Young Lady Wolf**: The ghost came to me last nite... That's why I updated now!! :D  
**MysticSorceror**: Yeah, I'm Yukiru fan, too, but I still don't know how this fic is gonna end up yet... It could be Yukiru, Kyoru, or even none of them! :D –evil laughs-  
**narcomanic**: okay! Kyou's yours and Yuki's mine! We've got a deal now! :)  
Also a HUGE ARIGATOU to: **SilverMo**, **jacksragdoll**, **Lides**, **foxgrl991**,** littleorangeneko**, **NormalGirl**, **Llamachick**, **kerricarri**, **FlyingFleshEater**, and **sakurafairy**! And everyone else who read this fic!! :D


	11. Finally, the Swimming Competition!

Chapter 11 is (finally) up! Enjoy:D

**Important**: 'Yuki' is Kyou in Yuki's body and 'Kyou' is Yuki in Kyou's body.

**Disclaimer**: If only I owned Yuki... Nah, never mind. I don't own furuba btw ;)

(**Fruits Basket**) (**Switch Bodies**) (**Chapter 11**) (**Finally, the Swimming Competition!**)

"What the HELL?" 'Yuki' screamed.

"You know, I would never say something like that," 'Kyou' said coldly.

"Yeah, whatever! Oi, kuso nezumi, look at **this**!" he pointed at the calendar.

"What?"

"This!" His finger was pointing at May, 28. It was marked 'Swimming Competition.'

"So?"

"ARGH! DAMMIT! It's only **five** days away and you're still this calm? I CAN'T EVEN GET INTO THE POOL!"

"Not my problem," 'Yuki' uttered and walked away.

"It's yours! If _I _drown there, _you_ would be the one laughed at!"

"Good for me, ne?" he turned his head to 'Yuki'. "I won't be having any fans shouting at me anymore."

"What the--" 'Yuki' grabbed 'Kyou''s shoulder. "Man, what's wrong with you?"

"You're asking _me_ what's wrong with _me_?" He stared deeply into 'Yuki''s eyes. "Since when do you care?"

"Yuki, are you still mad about yester--"

"Do NOT remind me about that!" 'Kyou' exclaimed.

"But I thought--"

"Whatever your thought is wrong. I--Well I--" he stopped talking. "Never mind. Work hard for the swimming thing. Don't make myself look like a fool there!"

"But you said--"

**-----------o0o-----------**

It was, finally, May 10. There were lots of people around the pool, and almost all of them were waving papers with something like "Ganbatte, Sohma-kun!" or "We love you!" written on it. 'Yuki' was in the toilet, hands trembling.

_'Man, I can't do this!'_

"Oi, baka neko, what are you doing here?"

"Yuki?" 'Yuki' asked with a hopeless voice. "I--I can't do this. I--"

"What are you talking about? You can."

"It's easy for you to say!" he shouted. "You don't know how I feel about water! I hate it! Or even more, I'm scared of it! I just can't do this!"

"I can't believe someone like you wants to beat me up," 'Kyou' shook his head.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

"I thought you said you can beat me in anything."

"Yes, but not swimming!"

"What a loser," 'Kyou' uttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said, you're a **loser**," he repeated. "Only losers give up before they try."

"I am NOT a loser!"

"Then why don't you prove it?"

'Yuki' took a deep breath. "FINE! I'll do it. But don't hate me if everyone dislikes you because of this."

'Kyou' smirked. "You bet."

"Finally, Sohma Yuki is here!" the MC shouted when 'Yuki' showed up, followed by the screaming of the fans. _'What the...? They have an MC? Great! Just what kind of competition is this?'_ "As you know, Sohma Yuki has been the champion of the swimming competition thee years in a row! Will he be able to win this again?" _'What? Three years? That damn rat? Oh, the pressure is getting heavier and heavier...' _"And... Because all the competitors are all here, let's start!"

'Yuki' took a deep breath and looked down. _'Water.__ NOOOOO!'_ He peered around in panic. _'HECK! What am I doing here? I--I've gotta go! I cannot do this! I--'_

"Three!"

_'No! There's been a mistake! I--I'm not supposed to be here!'_

"Two!"

_'I can't do this!'_

"One!"

_'Please let me explain!'_

"GO!"

'Yuki' felt something flew over him, and he saw someone else was swimming in his part. _'What the...' _he looked around in confuse, and so did the people around him. He then looked at the person and he realized it. _'Yuki?'_

"And, someone else--who isn't Sohma-san--is swimming very fast! And he's leading! And... YAY! He WON!"

'Yuki' saw his body came out of the water, blinked an eye at him and smiled. _'Did... Did he do that for me?'_ 'Yuki' asked himself.

"Okay (whoever you are), congratulations! You're this year's winner!" the MC said as he shook hand with 'Kyou'. "And Sohma-san here, why didn't you swim?" he asked and gave 'Yuki' the mike.

"Eh? Me? Err--I..."

"His sickness," 'Kyou' suddenly said. "He has asthma, and he isn't supposed to be in the water today. His doctor just told me that this morning so I didn't have time to tell him that. If I didn't do what I did just now, he'd probably be dying by now."

"Oh my God! What a hero this unknown person (A/N: So rude XD) is!" the MC said, followed by claps from the spectators.

"Why the heck did ya do that?" 'Yuki' whispered to 'Kyou''s ears. He didn't answer, and just smiled.

**-----------o0o-----------**

"You haven't answered my question yet!" 'Yuki' yelled on their way home. "Why the heck did you do that!"

A smile was drawn on 'Kyou''s lips.

"Hello!"

"Just think of the reason yourself, baka neko!" he said and hurried up the house.

'Wait... This isn't what I think it is, right?' 'Yuki' thought in confuse. 'Did he do that... Because he cares for me?

**-----------o0o-----------**

Yuki cares for Kyou... A weird idea, but hey! XD

I'll be able to update earlier for the next chapter, since I have a long vacation after June 10, so yeah n.n

**vi**** wen1776:** Thanks :3

**water**** melon wolfie:** I updated:)

**MysticSorceror** It's entirely my fault for not updating for a long... long... time...

**Sister Paige:** Sorry! I replaced Chapter One though n.n You can read the fixed one if you want!

**StuPidmeEh** in fact, I really **am** insane XD

**Mystic Bynd:** yes, it would n.n;;; I was going to do that though XD


End file.
